wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Charity Bazaar
|image= |caption= |species=Human |gender=Female |aliases= |relatives= |pets= |citizenship=Burbank, California |confidants=Father Time & Big Fat Baby Miss Information Loud Kiddington (unofficial boyfriend) Froggo Aka Pella Toast Pepper Mills Cho-Cho & Lucky Bob Pule Houser Susanna Susquahanna The Freedom League |rivals= |signature="I'm not happy." |debut="Inventors Hall of Fame - Part 1" |voice=Laraine Newman }} Charity Bazaar is a character featured on Histeria!, voiced by Laraine Newman even in 2003 to 2012 she was voiced by Grey DeLisle. The female lead of the Histeria! Kid Chorus (barely beating out her friend Aka Pella in terms of screen time), her main personality trait is that she is usually depicted as being very depressed, as shown by her catch phrase, "I'm not happy." She is often seen dressed as an American Pilgrim, sometimes even when the other kids are dressed in their normal outfits. In a sketch revolving around Joseph Stalin as Froggo's buddy, Charity is shown with her father, who, upon the both of them being arrested by the KGB, claims that she's adopted. If this statement is to be believed, whatever happened to her biological parents is perhaps the stem of her eternal depression. However, some fans believe that the man Charity addresses as her father is merely an actor, and that she is not adopted at all. Some light is shed on Charity's personality in the episode "When America Was Young". One sketch featured in the episode revolves around Charity and her friends trying to stop Daniel Boone from tearing down a forest. Charity shows her gentle side by gently petting the animals as she points out that the forest is their natural habitat (except during winter, Cho-Cho points out, when they migrate to Boca Raton). She takes the most defiant stand for the animals out of the group, telling Boone that "I would rather die than let you ruin this land," only shaking her faith when he offers to give her a cookie. Likewise, Charity shows even more defiance in the next sketch in the same episode, based off of the Salem witch trials. Here, Charity accuses her teacher (played by Molly Pitcher) of being a witch, which she later admits that she has only done because she did not want to do her math homework. Nevertheless, Charity dons a decent smile whenever she sings in the Kid Chorus, which seems to be her biggest recurring role on the show. If the aforementioned incident with Daniel Boone is to be taken into account, she is perhaps being promised with cookies in order to show happy behavior. Charity has also been implied to have connections to extraterrestrial life. In a sketch about the Transcontinental Railroad featured in "General Sherman's Campsite", she asks Harriet Tubman if she would like to "fly home with Charity to Mars on the mothership" (which Tubman refuses). Even more implication of this is given in the "Strange Coincidences" sketch in "Americana", where Charity and her polar opposite Pepper Mills host a show pointing out the odd fact that Abraham Lincoln and Charles Darwin were both born on the same day. At the end of said sketch, Charity literally unzips herself to reveal that she is apparently an alien herself, but this was most likely meant entirely as a joke, since in the final sketch featured in that episode, Charity reappears in her normal human form. In addition, in a fanfic written in response to the sketch, Charity explains that she was in fact wearing an alien costume there. Relationships with other characters Loud Kiddington In "Heroes of Truth and Justice", when the kids are bothering Rosa Parks on the Montgomery Bus, Charity is sharing a seat with Loud and is quite frustrated with his constant singing of "99 Bottles of Root Beer on the Wall". In spite of her apparent annoyance with Loud in this sketch, though, she does not bother to simply move to another seat. Fans of the show commonly pair Charity and Loud as a couple in fanfics. Category:Histeria! characters Category:Humans